


Summer Day

by seke



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10005980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seke/pseuds/seke
Summary: The Kiheitai enjoy a summer day. Takasugi and Bansai enjoy it a little too much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk about ratings is this G?????? T??? idk. ALSO i may have fucked up with the honorifics...... i dont like using honorifics in my fics but i couldn't think of another way to say "shinsuke-sama" so i left it like that. i hope u enjoy it anyway thank u for taking ur time to read this it's my first time writing for gintama fandom :o

Going back home was always difficult—if Takasugi could call Edo home. Together with the Kiheitai, he was always moving from place to place. They didn’t have a home. None of them.

“Shinsuke-dono,” Takechi said, approaching Takasugi.

Takasugi was sitting next to the window, staring at the world before him. He didn’t turn around to look at Takechi, but he muttered “hm?” showing him that he was paying attention.

“Everything is ready for tonight,” Takechi concluded.

Takasugi brought his kiseru to his lips and calmly inhaled and exhaled the smoke before speaking.

“Good. Let’s proceed with the plan.”

He smiled. It would be a great night.

\- - - -

The cicadas’ song awakened Bansai. He wasn’t bothered by it. How could he? It was a beautiful song.

But the day was hot, which made Bansai feel lazy, so he considered staying a little longer in bed.

He couldn’t, of course, so he got up and began to get changed. Because he was still sleepy, he took a while to get dressed.

When he left his bedroom, he saw Takasugi.

“Shinsuke,” Bansai called him.

Takasugi looked towards him and smiled.

Bansai didn’t like that smile. It didn’t matter how happy Takasugi tried to look, Bansai knew it was fake.

That smile looked dangerous. As if Takasugi was about to do something that would hurt him.

“Where are you going?” Bansai asked.

“I’m going to see an idiot. Zura.”

Takasugi chuckled. He wondered how Zura was. It’s been so long since the last time they met. He was curious, and that’s all.

“Zura… A wig?” Bansai asked, confused. “Your hair is already very pretty, I daresay. Why do you need a wig?”

If it was anyone else, Takasugi would have gotten angry. But since it was Bansai and he knew Bansai wasn’t doing it on purpose, he just sighed.

“I’m not talking about wigs. Katsura. Kotarou Katsura is who I am going to see.”

Then, things started making sense for Bansai.

“Katsura… That Katsura?”

Bansai knew about Takasugi’s past, so his surprise was unavoidable.

“What are you planning to do, Shinsuke?” Bansai asked, sounding worried.

“Nothing, I just want to see an old comrade. Can’t I?”

Bansai fell silent.

“Now, if you excuse me,” Takasugi said, before leaving.

\- - -

It was already afternoon when Takasugi came back. The Kiheitai was going to act only at 8 P.M., so they still had about 5 hours left.

“Shinsuke-sama!” Matako shouted, not hiding her excitement in seeing him.

Bansai could tell she was holding herself back to not jump on Takasugi.

Takasugi smiled, and that time, Bansai knew he wasn’t faking it.

“Hello, Matako,” Takasugi said before getting attacked with a lot of questions by Matako.

Bansai didn’t try to understand them.

He liked that. On Bansai’s point of view, Matako was like a conductor… No, it was something subtler. Like a musical score. The music of everyone in the Kiheitai got prettier when Matako was around.

“I heard we are going to see fireworks tonight, is it true, Shinsuke-sama?” Matako asked, excited like a child.

“Fireworks, huh?”

Bansai noticed that Takasugi’s music suddenly got out of tune.

“Matako has never seen fireworks before,” Bansai commented. “Actually, I want to see them too. I’m curious to see what shape they will turn into, I daresay.”

\- -

The members of the Kiheitai had Takasugi’s permission to do as they pleased before starting to act, so most of them decided to use their time left to rest.

They had only one goal: take the Shogun’s head. But in truth, they wouldn’t act directly. It was all part of a more complex plan.

Still, Takasugi wanted to be there so he could appreciate the beautiful scenery of the Shogun’s death.

\- -

Tired of lying in his bed, Bansai gave up on sleeping. It was too hot for that.

Then he looked for anyone that could be up and found Takasugi smoking at his usual place by the window.

He wasn’t surprised. He had rarely ever seen Takasugi sleeping, after all.

“Did you wake up, Bansai?” Takasugi asked, looking at him.

“I didn’t sleep.”

“I see.”

Bansai walked towards Takasugi, who made room for him so they could sit next to each other.

He probably was the only person Takasugi trusted enough for that.

“What are you thinking about, Shinsuke?” Bansai asked, without facing him.

Both of them looked through the window.

“It’s been so long since the last time it rained, hasn’t it?”

Takasugi didn’t show any emotion while talking.

“Rain? Yes, it would be nice if it rained more often.”

“No,” Takasugi promptly cut him off. “I think it’s good as it is.”

Bansai looked at him. At the same time, the breeze touched him.

It was a foolish thought, but Bansai thought Takasugi looked beautiful, with the wind caressing his skin, hair and yukata.

“And popsicles… Although we still have yakult.”

Bansai got up.

“I’ll buy popsicles.”

If it were popsicles what Takasugi wanted, then it were popsicles he was going to get. It didn’t matter what it was, if it was something Takasugi wished for, then Bansai would do anything right away.

“No.”

Takasugi grabbed Bansai’s arm.

“Stay. I just want you to be my side a little longer.”

Bansai didn’t say anything. There wasn’t really anything he could say.

Then he sat by Takasugi’s side again.

Suddenly, he felt his hand being touched by Takasugi’s, slowly. Tentatively.

“Shinsuke…” Bansai whispered.

“Can’t I?” Takasugi asked, while caressing Bansai’s hand with his thumb more boldly.

Bansai sighed.

“Your hand is cold… It feels good, I daresay.”

He grabbed Takasugi’s hand and brought it close to his lips, kissing it tenderly.

Pretending nothing had happened, he put his hand back at where it was.

Takasugi’s touch became bolder, and he interlaced their fingers together.

The cicadas were still singing.

It was getting dark and they didn’t have anything to watch through the window anymore.

Soon, all of the Kiheitai members would be awake and ready to work.

But for a little longer, they wanted to stay like that.

Bansai and Takasugi looked at each other but didn’t say anything. They didn’t need to.

Their faces got closer, but they didn’t move their hands away. With their fingers still together, they closed their eyes and their lips touched.

And they stopped. They opened their eyes and stared at each other, to make sure it wasn’t a dream.

Then they kissed again. And again. Their tongues moving slowly, since both Bansai and Takasugi didn’t want to ruin the moment.

Takasugi caressed Bansai’s fingers with his own.

“I, too, wish to know how the shape of the flower will turn out.”

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i was having trouble writing something so i decided to try writing just for fun and i came up with this????? idk if u noticed but the fic is supposed to be the same day as chapter 30!!!!! takasugi's first appearance!!! thank u @grievingcain for proofreading ily ur the best


End file.
